Phased array radars are in use in many military and commercial applications. The transmit function of such phased arrays typically results in generation of side lobe radiation. There is a need to suppress such radiation, since it can occur over large angles and at high energy, allowing energy radars to triangulate and fix their fire control radars onto the radiator. Moreover, elimination of side lobes results in main beams having greater resolution, permitting target profiles/cross-sections to be calculated more efficiently and the system to refresh more quickly.